Polaroid Flashes
by ThisKittyPurrs
Summary: A chance at one of Japan's most well known modeling agencies changes Inuyasha's life. Never did he think he'd be apart of the world of the people he sees on television. Though there is one demon who he can't help but be interested in the most. Sesshomaru Nakajima. Fate has their lives intertwine. Will things heat up between them outside of the set? SessInu.
1. Chapter 1

**AN** : Bad author. Bad. Bad. Somebody spank me.

Lol. I couldn't resist! This has been sitting in my folders for a long while and I decided to knock out a little editing and post this up. Sigh. I really need to be concentrating on my other stories -and I am. I promise! I hope people like this sort of thing. Well, anyway. Without further ado..

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"I would drink his bath water."

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows before sending his friend a look. The dark haired youkai paused in lifting the chip to his lips. "What?"

Inuyasha shook his head before turning back to the T.V. screen. He watched the black haired hanyou walk down the walkway, reddish brown eyes staring dead at the camera in front of him. The hanyou smiled, his white teeth on full display as he posed. He stuck his hands into the pockets of his form fitting gray jeans, drawing attention to the chiseled v line that led downwards. His hard abdomen apparent with his unbuttoned black long sleeved shirt. He winked at the camera before turning back down the walkway, a swagger to his walk.

"He's just so fine." Inuyasha saw the bat youkai beside him fan himself in a dramatic fashion, shaking his head. "He could get it."

The hanyou chuckled, reaching over to grab a chip from the bowl in his friends lap and popping it in his mouth. He turned to the sandy haired youkai who sat in front of couch to his left. The fox was watching the television with rapt attention. Inuyasha turned to the screen seeing another dark haired male make his way down the long aisle. He was completely bare up top except for a black necklace that hung down his chest, a silver cross at its end. His chiseled stomach lightly glistening under the bright lights. The blue jeans hung low on his hips, teasing the onlookers with what lay underneath. The wolf demon placed a hand to the back of his neck and sent the camera a sexy, playful grin. His icy blue eyes holding a mischievous look.

The hanyou noticed his friend's claws dig into the flooring's carpet on either side of him. He grinned to himself at seeing that.

Inuyasha's attention was pulled away from the fox as he noticed a head of silver white locks from the corner of his eye. A portion of his head covered by the black, fitted fedora hat. Excitement welled up inside him at seeing the gold eyed demon. He took in the unbuttoned white long sleeved top. Black jeans hung low on his narrow hips, showing the hard milky skin that rest there. Deep red-purplish markings wrapped around underneath the demon's eyes, drawing attention to his high, strong cheekbones. His eyelids hung low over his eyes, the crimson on the lids giving him an uncaring, laid back sensual look. Each of his hands rested on either side of the dark tie that hung down in front him from around the back of his neck. He gave the camera a serious yet enticing look before turning back down the aisle, silver hair swaying lightly behind him as he made his exit.

Inuyasha watched him go, hating when he disappeared behind the large dividers.

The feminine voice of the fashion show's broadcaster came on then, "Sacred Tree's Winter Fashion Show."

Inuyasha slumped back into the couches cushion, watching the models as they walked back onto the aisle. They walked onto the walkway, all smiles and waves for the audience.

"They were so good."

Inuyasha nodded his agreement at the fox's words. "This show was better than last years."

"It's like they get hotter over the years. Especially Naraku. I wanna run my fingers through his hair."

They laughed at the dreamy sigh that escaped the black haired bat demon. "Miroku, you and Naraku's hair are practically identical." Inuyasha pointed out.

Miroku shook his head. "It's not the same. You and Sesshomaru kinda have the same hair type. Wouldn't you want to feel his despite it being similar to your own?"

Inuyasha gracefully bowed out. "Good point."

"Guys, look."

Inuyasha and Miroku looked back to the television at their friend's words. Inuyasha leaned forward as he watched the famous models Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Koga laugh, their arms encircled around one another in a line across the screen. The screen's frame switched to Koga in a front of a white background alone. "We will forever be grateful for the experience to be before you guys. If it wasn't for the fans, we wouldn't be able to do what it is that we do. The people supporting us make all this possible. Thank you." The wolf smiled a sincere smile, no hint of the more playful grins he was known to give at the end of the walkway.

Naraku appeared on the next frame. His dark red eyes serious. "I've had the pleasure of being able to walk for a famous brand in front of millions of people. What greater place to do that than in Paris. Their are no words to describe what being here has done for me. I've had the opportunity to meet and work with some amazing people. I've made some great friendships that I wouldn't trade for the world. Thank you doesn't begin to cover how grateful I am that I'm able to live this life. Thank you for the love. The prayers and the support. We do it for you guys." He nodded before the screen transitioned to Sesshomaru.

"Being here is an experience not many will achieve in their lives. Me being blessed enough to be here for the second year in a row tells me I'm on the right track in life. The fans. My family. Friends. They're the reasons I give everything in me to prove my worth. You guys are the reason I'm able to walk down a runway for a brand like Sacred Tree. Without you their is no me. Your support means everything to me. Being in this industry can be a challenge at times. There's always someone who wants that spot just as much as you do. I never take for granted the place I'm in. This journey has been so fulfilling. Thank you to the fans. Thank you Sacred Tree for the opportunity. Thank you to some very important people in my life who encouraged me to go after my dreams. I hope to continue to make you proud of me." The demon raised his hands in the universal gesture for prayer to his lips before raising his clasped hands toward the ceiling.

The screen went back to the three of them together, smiles on their faces.

"So what's in the cards for you guys now that Sacred Tree's winter show is over? Anything you can tell us?" A woman's voice asked the trio from offscreen.

The two dark haired demon's turned to their right, eyes locked onto the silver haired demon. Sesshomaru took on an amused expression before turning back to the mystery person off screen. "Guess I'm answering this one. Tama is starting up an important campaign, partnering up with Sacred Tree. I can't say much else right now, but we're all excited about it. Definitely stay up to date with us. Your not gonna wanna miss what we have in the works."

The screen switched to an overview of a dark sky, bright lights down below. The city of Paris. The show ended and Inuyasha turned the T.V. off.

"Important campaign. What do you think that means?"

Inuyasha turned to the fox. "No idea Shippo. We'll just have to wait and see."

They turned as Miroku placed the empty bowl onto the coffee table before them and stood up from his seat on the couch. "I saw what I wanted to see. I'm going to bed. I've got an early class. Night guys."

"Night." They called after him. Shippo hid a yawn behind his hand.

"I need to get some sleep too. Goodnight." He got up from his spot on the floor and disappeared down the hall.

Inuyasha sat alone on the couch. He should be headed to bed but the silver haired demon's words played through his mind. It was hard imaging anyone who looked like that having to work hard at something. People often glamorized the life of models that it was hard to remember at times they had feelings just like everyone else. They had their own struggles and stories like any other. Things that even money couldn't make disappear.

The hanyou got up and headed down the hall, following his friend's example. There was no point in wondering about someone else's life story. They were in two completely different worlds.

* * *

Inuyasha shut his book closed. He looked to the clock, seeing it was eleven p.m. He rubbed at his eyes, hoping to get rid of the heavy feeling that rested there. He'd been buried in books and work lately. It was getting harder to juggle working at the bar and finding the proper time to study. He yawned and got up from the desk, heading to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He grabbed a box of crackers down from the refrigerator before opening the refrigerator door. He grabbed a can of soda and a package of sliced salami. He closed the door back and made his way into the living room. He flopped onto the couch before reaching for the remote off the coffee table. He turned the television on, settling on a random action flick.

An hour later the door to the apartment opened, revealing his two roommates. He picked up the remote and turned down the volume before turning to the two demons. "Hey. How was it today?"

"Brutal." Miroku groaned while removing his jacket. "It's always so busy on Fridays."

"Your lucky you didn't have to work today." Shippo told him while taking up a seat on the other end of the couch. "What are you doing up anyway?"

"Had to work on an assignment I need to turn in Monday. Work had me behind this week. I'm just now getting a chance to finish it."

"Damn. That reminds me. I still haven't started on my paper." Miroku sighed. "Forget it. It can wait until Sunday."

"These past few months have been so tough." Shippo slumped into the couch. "I need a vacation."

Inuyasha made a sound in his throat. He could definitely relate.

"Maybe we should go out later. Hit up a club or something." The dark haired demon suggested.

"Can't." Inuyasha told him. "I can't be partying so close to the end of the semester. Not with exams being so close. Maybe once we're on break."

"Fine. We can still find something to do." Miroku began walking down the hall. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Inuyasha and Shippo watched the television in silence. When a pause came in the form of a commercial Inuyasha turned to Shippo with a grin. "Masao came by today. Things must be getting serious between you two."

The fox furrowed his brows. "What. What'd he do?"

The hanyou shrugged. "He just asked to see you. I didn't know you told him where we lived."

Shippo sighed. "I didn't. He must've followed me home from the bar."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "That's creepy."

Shippo shook his head with a roll of his eyes. "Tell me about it. He's the reason I don't go out on dates with guys from the bar now."

"You never said anything. I thought things were good between you two."

"They were, but I knew something wasn't right when he tried getting serious too fast. I told him I didn't see us going anywhere and cut it off. I guess he feels differently because he still hasn't given up yet."

'You could've told us. What if he'd did something to you? We wouldn't have even known who did it."

"I can look out for myself ya know." The fox said with a smile to let the hanyou know he didn't mean to be harsh. "You guys always try to protect me from everything. I didn't want to worry you guys over nothing."

"Your safety is not nothing. It's what friends do Shippo."

Inuyasha turned to the screen though not really seeing it. He felt the couch shift and Shippo sat directly beside him. "I'm sorry okay. I guess I should've said something. Masao never tried to do anything to me. He's just persistent. I thought he'd give up and it'd die down. But your right. Better to be safe than sorry. Forgive me?"

Inuyasha pursed his lips, making a show of thinking over forgiving the fox. "I guess I'll forgive you.. this time." He smiled. "Seriously. If he gets out of line, you gotta let one of us know. We just want you safe. Wouldn't you want us to do the same if we were in your position?"

Shippo nodded. "I just didn't want you to worry but I'll let you know if anything happens. Promise."

Inuyasha opened his mouth but was startled at the scream he heard come from the back of the apartment. He got up and ran down the hall, feeling Shippo right behind him. He pushed open the door to Miroku's room. He saw the demon standing before his dresser in nothing but a towel around his waist, face staring at the screen on his cellphone. Inuyasha looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"What the hell Miroku."

The demon looked up towards them, obviously just now noticing them standing in his doorway. "Sorry Shippo. I didn't know I was that loud."

Inuyasha walked further into the room. "What has you so excited anyway?" The hanyou asked him.

Miroku came towards him, grin taking over his face. Inuyasha blinked at the bright light that was suddenly shoved in his face. He reached up and took the cell from his friend's hand. He felt Shippo move to look over his shoulder.

 _-Think you have what it takes to join our team? We're looking for young, attractive aspiring models to star in our next big campaign with the popular clothing brand Sacred Tree. You'll have the opportunity to work closely with our top, well known models. Sesshomaru Nakajima, Naraku Oonishi, and Koga Wolfe. One year of seeing what it's like to be a model for Tama. We're interested in hearing from you. See you on set!_ "-

The rest of the page consisted of requirements needed to be considered a candidate. Inuyasha looked up at Miroku with wide eyes, the dark haired boy nodding his head with a smile on his lips.

"Can you believe it? This is.. amazing. A chance to not only meet, but work with the top faces at Tama."

"Your going for it?" Shippo asked Miroku, the disbelief clear in his voice.

"No," Miroku drawled. "We're going for it."

Inuyasha choked. "Are you crazy? I'm not doing this. Watching is one thing, but trying to do what they do is something else entirely." He handed the phone back to Miroku.

"I can't do it alone." Miroku whined. "We can do this. We meet all the requirements. Why not give it a shot?"

"How about because we have absolutely no experience." Shippo told him.

"They never mentioned anything about having experience." Miroku waved the phone into the air. "All we have to do is show up and look pretty. How hard can that be?"

"We have school. Work, Miroku." Inuyasha reminded him.

"Guys. This is the answer to our problems." The demon exclaimed. "Do you know how much we would make if we got picked? We could quit working at Shikon. We'd be able to pay off our tuition and loans. This could open up so many doors for us. We can not pass this up."

"This is insane. Do you know how many people are gonna show up in hopes to be picked for this? We'd never get chosen anyway."

Miroku looked to Shippo. "You don't know that. If that is the case, at least we tried. It doesn't hurt to at least go and see what happens."

"Your serious." Inuyasha stared at him.

"I'm gonna go for it." Miroku told them. "I know it's crazy but I've got to at least try. I hope you guys at least think it over." He went to his dresser and pulled out a large black T-shirt. He threw it over his head, it coming at a stop to his mid thigh. He removed the towel, throwing it into a corner of the room. He turned to them. "It's next Saturday. It's better if you turn in your information as soon as possible."

"I-I wish you luck. You know I'll go to support you. I don't think I'll be signing up." Shippo told his friend.

Miroku smiled. "Thanks Shippo. Who knows. Maybe you'll change your mind." He turned to the hanyou as the fox left the room. "What about you? Tell me you'll at least think about it." His voice pleading.

Inuyasha hesitated. Miroku made some good points. If for some reason they actually got chosen to be apart of Tama's campaign, he'd be able to live a lot more comfortably. He'd be able to pay off the loans he owed his university and various other bills. Like the demon said, something like this could pave the way for something else to come along. It really wouldn't hurt to try. There was no harm in showing up and seeing how things played out. If he didn't get picked, he wouldn't be any worse for wear. He'd just be in the same situation he was in now. If someone actually saw something in him to take a chance on him.. Who knew what all that could bring for him.

"I'll.. think about it." Inuyasha said.

Miroku bit his lip, the grin still apparent on his face. He looked far too pleased despite the hanyou's vague answer.

"That's all I can ask. Just imagine it, working close with Sesshomaru. Don't tell me that wouldn't be a dream come true for you." He teased before flopping back onto his bed, phone in his face.

"Yeah. Like you possibly getting a chance to get cozy with Naraku doesn't factor into you wanting to do this." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Never said it didn't." Miroku looked to him. "Though I am looking at the bigger picture here. Getting to work with a hottie like Naraku would just be a bonus."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Goodnight Miroku."

He ignored the laughter at his back and headed to his own bedroom. It came to him then. This must be the campaign the silver haired demon had teased the world with at the end of the winter show all those months back. It had completely left the hanyou's mind as regular everyday life occupied his time. Now, he was contemplating actually giving it a shot.

He turned to the body length mirror that hung on the back of his door. People had always told him they thought him attractive. He'd never had problems finding or getting a date if need be. Did that translate into the world of modeling? Being a model left you at the mercy of the people watching. Important people judged whether or not if you had the looks. What it took to be a part of their world. He didn't know if he had that.

He sighed, turning away from his reflection. He crawled into his bed, images of flashing lights filling his mind until sleep took him.

..

The following days went by normally enough. School. Work. Trying to find the energy to juggle the two. He sighed as he filled a small glass with clear liquid, the strong smell of the tequila hitting his nose. He served it over to the dark haired stranger, the man immediately throwing the shot back once it was in his possession. He stretched his hand back over the bar top. "Gimme another." He grumbled.

Inuyasha shook his head and reached for the glass. He poured the alcohol into the glass before once again sliding it back over. The man downed the liquor, turning slightly clouded brown eyes onto the small television that hung over the bar. "Ya know. Your jus' as pretty as those models on T.V." Inuyasha looked at him in confusion before turning around to stare at the screen. It was an attractive ebony haired man on top of dark haired woman. The human's nose running along the woman's neck as she tipped her head back. It was a commercial on a new fragrance for women.

His attention was drawn back to the man at the hiccup that escaped him. He looked down, seeing the man's hand outstretched towards him, empty glass in his hand. "Pour me another."

Inuyasha took the glass, staring at the man in a new light. "You think I could be a model?"

"Sure. Why not?" The stranger mumbled. "Ya got the look for it."

Inuyasha nodded at his words. "Sorry sir but it's almost closing time. I think you've had enough anyway." He placed the bottle of tequila back into its place before going to clean out the shot glass.

The dark haired human sighed. "Guess that's my cue." He sighed before standing from his seat and slapping a few bills onto the bar top. He shrugged on his jacket. "See ya." He called as he made his exit from the bar.

"Night." Inuyasha called after him. He took the money and placed it into the register. He shut off the front lights and made his way to the back of the establishment towards the small office, letting his boss know he was heading out for the night. He bid the demon a goodnight and left the building.

He got into his car and pulled out of the bar's lot, joining in with the traffic for the ride home. He thought over the stranger's words. He'd thought he had the look one associated with a model. The hanyou had been thinking about the campaign and signing on to try. The human's words made him wonder if that was a clear indication he should go for it. He'd been doubting if he had what it took but now.. Maybe he actually stood a chance of being picked.

He pulled into his assigned parking space and quickly walked to the stairs that led to his apartment. He unlocked the door, seeing his friends sitting on the couch.

"Hey. Welcome home." Shippo spoke.

"How was work?" Miroku asked, a plate of food resting on his crossed legs.

"Interesting." Was all Inuyasha said. He moved closer to them. "It smells good in here. What is that?"

"Just some lasagna." Shippo shrugged. "There's some for you on the stove if you want it."

"Yeah. Thanks. I'm gonna take a shower real quick." He told them before heading to his room to strip out of his work uniform. He grabbed a pair of sweats and and white T-shirt before making his way out into the bathroom along the hallway. He ran the water in the shower before throwing his hair up into a ponytail. He climbed into the shower, letting out a groan at the hot water that beat down over his skin. It felt so nice after a busy day like today. He scrubbed at his skin, washing away the scents of the bar that clung to him. He got out, toweling off before throwing on his clothes. He made his way to the kitchen, making a plate of the lasagna. He grabbed a bottle of water form the refrigerator before going to join the two demons.

He sat, taking a bite of his food as he turned to look at the television's screen. "What is this?" He asked.

Shippo let out a sigh. "A movie I'm trying to watch but a certain someone won't let me." The fox gave a pointed look to the dark haired youkai beside him. He turned to Inuyasha at seeing his confusion. "He's been trying to change my mind about trying out for the campaign."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked him. "He hasn't even mentioned it to me since that night."

Miroku snorted. "That's because your a done deal." He provided, ignoring the look the hanyou gave him. "Our friend here is proving to be quiet stubborn."

The fox demon shrugged. "I just know it's not for me. Agencies like that don't look for people like me. They want tall, pretty people who can actually stand being in front of a camera."

"You never know that unless you try Shippo." Miroku argued. "You can't tell me you don't see the possibilities this could bring you if you were to actually get chosen. Not to mention a certain blue eyed hottie you'd get to see."

"I have thought about it. And I decided I won't do anything to embarrass Koga or the agency he works for. Or you guys for that matter. I'll still be there with you guys. I'll just be on the sidelines. You guys don't need me."

"Shippo," Inuyasha began. "You're just as capable of doing this as we are. If we can do it, you can too."

"So that means your gonna sign up? Your really gonna do it?" Miroku turned to him, cobalt eyes glittering with excitement.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought you knew I was a done deal?"

Miroku took on a sheepish smile. "Okay, I had a feeling. I figured you'd see things my way. So.. does this mean your gonna go for it?"

Inuyasha decided to put him out of his misery. "Yeah. I'm gonna do it." He said, acknowledging it to himself as well. "It really doesn't hurt to try."

Miroku let out an excited squeal that had the two laughing at his antics. "I'm so happy. Only thing that could be better was if Shippo said he was gonna sign up too." He blinked at the fox, trying to come across as innocent

Shippo shook his head. "Sorry. I'm not changing my mind. I'm happy for you two though." He said, getting up from his spot on the couch. "I'm going to bed."

"Fine." Miroku mock pouted. "Don't say I didn't try when me and Inuyasha become famous superstars."

"It's fine. I'll be there bumming off you two when you make it big." The fox informed him. "Night." He called over his shoulder, disappearing down the hall.

Miroku rolled his eyes and Inuyasha laughed.

"Well. I tried." The demon sighed before suddenly perking up. "Hey. Don't forget to send the agency your information. It's two days from now."

"I remember." He took a sip from his water bottle. "I'll make sure I do it before I go to bed."

They stayed up talking about the campaign for an hour or so before Inuyasha bid Miroku goodnight. He washed his plate and made his way to his bedroom. He grabbed his laptop and searched up the agency's website. He found the link that would send him to the page where he could forward his information to the modeling agency. He filled out all the necessary fields required for registration before submitting it. He stared at the short thank you message that appeared on the screen. He powered down the laptop before placing it onto the nightstand on the side of his bed. He laid down and went to sleep.

Saturday seemed to sneak up on him. He had spent the better part of Friday working on school work, a distraction he didn't mind for once. He was excited, but nervous. It felt like a child would feel the night before they were to attend a new school the next day.

Unlike a child however, he had no idea of what'd it is he'd be facing when walking into the well known modeling agency's building. Surprisingly, he didn't want to back out. He wanted to know. If he were to take this seriously, did he actually have a chance to make it in the industry. He knew all he had to do was show up to find out.

"You almost ready?"

Inuyasha turned at the sandy haired fox that poked his head into the bathroom. "Yeah. Almost." He turned back to his reflection. "Should I leave my hair down or pin it up?" He asked.

Shippo leaned against the doorway. "Hmm. Leave it down."

Inuyasha ran a brush through his long locks, a light sheen present that wasn't usually there. He sat the brush down on the counter and gave himself a quick once over. He deemed himself ready. He turned to Shippo.

"Alright. Now I'm ready. Where's Miroku?"

The walked from the bathroom and down the hall. Shippo went straight for the door and Inuyasha followed suit.

"He's waiting for us in the car."

Inuyasha waited as the fox locked the apartment behind them before making his way down the stairs. He walked to the white car in the parking space and opted for the backseat. He climbed in. Shippo got into the passenger seat and Miroku started up the car.

"You guys ready?" The dark haired youkai asked them.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

..

"Well. This is it."

Inuyasha opened the car door and immediately stretched. They'd been driving for four hours almost nonstop. He covered his mouth with a yawn before turning to face the large building.

"Looks scary." Shippo said, closing the car door behind himself. Inuyasha made his way around to the driver's side, coming to stand beside Miroku. The demon's eyes were for the agency's building only.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked him.

Miroku turned to glance at him before looking back, a grin stretching his pink lips. The demon walked off towards the building, Inuyasha watching him go. He turned to the fox and Shippo shrugged. The fox followed after Miroku and Inuyasha wasn't far behind.

Cool air rushed at him as the door parted at their entrance. He looked around the lobby, everything appearing fancy and shiny. He saw Miroku talking to the receptionist and saw the red haired woman point off to their right. He turned, seeing a trio of elevators off to the side.

He steered his feet in that direction. They waited in silence as the elevator came down to their floor. The metal doors parted and they walked in. Inuyasha saw Miroku push a button for the tenth floor. He let out a breath as they ascended. The elevator stopped and they stepped out, appearing in an empty hallway.

"The receptionist said room A3." Miroku told them, leading them to the left.

They spotted the white door and the muffled voices from within became apparent the closer they approached. The hanyou's stomach turned as Miroku pushed the door open. The large room was filled with demons and humans alike. All young. Eyes turned to look at the newcomers, assessing the newest form of competition. Inuyasha avoided their eyes, looking towards the large white background surrounded by lights, cameras and other important looking pieces of equipment. People surrounded the backdrop but didn't stray too close to the equipment.

"Here please." Inuyasha turned to the white haired male youkai that sat off to the side of the door. He hadn't noticed him when entering. He made his way over to the man. "Sign in here please. I also need to see your identification." His voice dronned on, sounding almost robotic as he instructed them.

Miroku and Inuyasha pulled out their I.D.s and placed them onto the table. The man picked them up before turning to Shippo. "You too sir."

Shippo made his way closer. "Oh. I'm not here to participate. I'm just here to watch."

"Only people here for the shoot are permitted to be in the room."

"What." Shippo cried, green eyes wide as he stared down at the demon. "Can't I just stand off somewhere in the back? I'll stay out of the way, I promise. You won't even know I'm here."

Inuyasha noticed the man's green eyes run over Shippo's body. He balled his hand into a fist, ready to lay the man out if he said anything out of line.

"I guess I can make an exception." The demon said dully. "Just stay quite and out of the way."

"Thank you." Shippo told him with a grin. He nodded at his friends before going to post up in front of a wall away from the rest of the crowd.

The man looked over their identification before handing them back over. "Listen out for your numbers being called." He handed each of them a small ticket, bold black numbers on the red paper like material. They thanked him before going to join in with the rest of the crowd. They stood off towards the back, a little ways back from everyone else. Inuyasha looked at some of the surrounding faces. They were all very attractive. Some more than others but all having the potential to have their face plastered across billboards and magazines.

"You look nervous." Miroku told him.

Inuyasha turned to look at him. "I don't see how your not nervous."

"I am," Miroku admitted. "but I don't plan on letting these people see me sweat. Even if your not sure of yourself, act like you are."

"How do you feel?" He asked Miroku.

"I've got a good feeling. Whether or not I get picked for this campaign is a different matter."

Everyone's attention turned to the door opening. Shouts of excitement and applause went up throughout the room. Inuyasha's heart started beating rapidly against his chest. He stared in amazement as the Sesshomaru Nakajima came walking into the room. He followed in after a black haired demoness that lead the way. His attention turned to the two dark haired youkai that came strolling in behind them. It was Koga Wolfe and Naraku Oonishi.

He moved off to the side to get a better look at the four, feeling Miroku right on his heels.

"Alright people, settle down." The cerise eyed demon began, her attention on the crowd. "Thank you for signing on to be a part of Tama's campaign. I'm Kagura Shiga. Head photographer for this campaign. I like to capture people's personalities. Which is what I want you to keep in mind when your up here. I should be able to get a sense of who you are just by looking through my lens. Which goes hand in hand with the themes we have in mind for our campaign. You'll each get fifteen shots so make them count. There are no do overs, second chances, retries. Whatever it is that you present to me today is what you'll be judged on." She smiled, her white teeth on full display. "Now. Don't be afraid to have fun with it. Just be you. There are no wrong or right ways to show expression. We wish you all the best of luck. Listen out for when your number's called."

She disappeared from Inuyasha's line of sight. As did the three demons who trailed behind her.

"What's your number?" Miroku asked him.

Inuyasha looked down at the ticket in his hand. "Ninety. You?"

"Eighty-nine."

"We have a long wait."

"This could be a good thing. This gives us a chance to see what we're up against. Try and get a feel for what she likes or doesn't like. We've got to get a better spot."

Miroku began maneuvering his way off to the far side of the crowd. Inuyasha followed after him. They looked on as a young auburn haired human made her way in front of the white backdrop. Hand up to her mouth as she bit her nails while awaiting instructions. Kagura was standing off a ways before her, surrounded by the models at her back.

"Hon. I know its nerve wracking but try keep your hand from your mouth. Now, see these fine men beside me?"

The girl nodded, a smile gracing her lips as her eyes shifted between the three demons.

"You get to pick which one you would like to be in your shots with you." Kagura informed her. "Anyone you want. Choose."

Her eyes widened but almost immediately landed on the silver haired demon. Kagura grinned. "Good choice." She turned to Sesshomaru. "Ready when you are."

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru looked into the photographer's eyes with a look he couldn't quite place. He broke away, making his way to the human girl. He could see her trembling as the demon stood directly beside her. He bent his head down, seemingly whispering into her ear. She nodded before turning towards Kagura.

"Ready dear?" The photographer asked her, lifting the black camera into her hands that hung from around her neck. The human took a visible breath before nodding. "Remember, fifteen shots."

Inuyasha watched her as she wrapped her arms Sesshomaru's slim waist. Sesshomaru looked down at her, placing a hand under her chin to tilt her head up towards him. Flashes from the camera showered over the two. The set had grown quiet, only the sound of the camera heard as everyone became enraptured with the scene before them. The girl brought a hand up to Sesshomaru's face, fingers barely brushing over his pale skin. Sesshomaru brought his hand up, placing his over hers. The human tilted her head back, eyes closed in what appeared to be ecstasy as shots captured the moment.

"Thank you." Kagura removed the camera from her face. "If your chosen for the campaign, the agency will contact you."

The young girl blinked her eyes open as if coming out of a daze. Sesshomaru released her before making his way back beside Kagura. The girl thanked them before making her exit from the room.

Kagura whispered something to Sesshomaru before turning to the crowd. "Number two." She called out.

Inuyasha took in the way the models adapted to the poses the people struck up. The models in tune to their bodies wants. They responded with an ease that could only be achieved through experience. The synchronization was fluent. As if it were a dance they knew like the back of their hand.

"Number eighty- five."

Inuyasha looked around, noting the crowd was gradually thinning out. Having been so enraptured by the people on the set before him. Butterflies returned to him as his number was steadily approached.

He turned to the demon beside him. Miroku had been quiet since the first shot had taken place. Inuyasha knew he was observing. "Your almost up."

Miroku looked to him as if coming out of a deep reverie. "Yeah." Was all he said, already going back to watching the dark haired demon partnered up with Koga.

Inuyasha let him be, not wanting to be a distraction. They watched the next few sets before Miroku'a number was called out. Inuyasha bit his lip.

"Good luck." He whispered at Miroku's retreating back. Miroku sent a grin over his shoulder as he headed for the backdrop.

"Who do you want to partner up with?" Kagura asked him.

Miroku lifted his hand to point directly at Naraku. "I'll take him."

Kagura sent an amused look Naraku's way. Naraku let a small smile grace his lips as he made his way beside the shorter dark haired youkai. Miroku positioned himself behind Naraku, facing sideways from the camera's view. He grinned at Kagura. "Ready."

Kagura nodded, lifting the camera to her face once more. Miroku's face turned serious, his gaze intense as he stayed locked onto the camera. His arm wrapped under Naraku's shoulder blade, hand clutching the dark material of the demon's sleeve in what came across as a possessive hold. Naraku's hands were in his front pockets as he tlited his head upwards.

Miroku repositioned them with the demon now facing him. He drew Naraku's arms around his waist, hands going to his arms as he stared up to meet the demon's gaze in an unrelenting stare, his chin lifted towards him with a defiant tilt. A few shots went off before Miroku suddenly stood up on his toes, eyes now level with Naraku's red brown ones. He placed his index finger under the other's chin, a grin on his lips as he stared at him, mischief clear in his gaze.

"That's fifteen." Kagura announced. "Thank you. We'll be in touch with you if your selected to be in the campaign."

Inuyasha saw his friend's lips move as he gazed up at Naraku. He turned and headed towards the back wall to stand beside Shippo.

"Number ninety."

Inuyasha felt everyone's eyes on him as he made his way to stand before the camera. His clasped his hands together in front him to hide the slight trembling.

"Who do want you want as your partner?" Kagura eyed him.

His eyes drifted over to the silver haired demon's who's eyes bored down at him. Kagura made a gesture with her hand towards the hanyou and Sesshomaru made his way over to him. He bit his lip at the heat that came from Sesshomaru, covering his left side.

"Fifteen shots." Kagura reminded him.

Inuyasha nodded before turning to stare up into golden eyes. He grabbed the demon's hand's before placing them onto the back of his neck. Sesshomaru's thumbs fingered his jaw as he stared down at him. Inuyasha placed a hand up onto the demon's wrist, feeling himself being pulled into the other's gaze.

He then took one of Sesshomaru's hands away, placing it onto his waist. He felt the tight grip on his hip as Sesshomaru pulled their lower halves closer, just barely grazing up against one another. Inuyasha's mouth slightly parted at the sensation and the demon brought his other hand up to run his thumb under the hanyou's bottom lip. He resisted the urge flick his tongue out to taste the other's skin.

Inuyasha broke free and turned around completely in the demon's arms, his back meeting up against the hard chest. He felt the demon lean down to place his face into the part where his shoulder joined his neck before arms came around to encircle his waist completely. He raised an arm up behind him to cup around Sesshomaru's neck, staring at the camera before them with a raise to his chin.

Kagura's face reappeared from behind her camera with a grin. "That's fifteen. If your picked, we'll be in touch."

Inuyasha put his arm down and felt Sesshomaru move away from him. He mumbled a 'thank you' as he passed by them, headed over to join his friends. He was almost there when he heard the photographer's voice from behind him.

"Hey you. Get over here."

Inuyasha turned to his head to her, but her eyes were locked onto something past him. He turned, seeing Miroku and Shippo staring at the demoness. She sighed at seeing them unmoving. She raised her hand, flexing her index finger. "You. The fox. Come over here."

Shippo looked at her with a deer in headlights expression. He moved away from the wall before making his way over before Kagura. The demoness looked towards a sheet of paper that lay on a nearby table with a shake of her head. "I don't know why your number didn't show up on the list. Get over there by the backdrop and we'll knock out your fifteen shots."

Shippo raised a hand to the back of his neck, an apologetic look crossing his features. "I'm not here to model actually. I just came to support my friends." He gestured towards the two demons standing back by the wall.

Kagura tilted her head, hefting her camera up into one hand. "Your not here to join the campaign. You shouldn't be on my set."

Shippo ducked his head. "I know and I apologize. I just really wanted to be here for them."

"Why don't you wanna try for a spot?" She asked him.

"I'm not what you guys are looking for." He told her. "Modeling is not in the cards for me."

"Heh. Let me be the judge of that." She looked over the fox before turning towards the wolf demon. "I want him with you for this one Koga." She turned back to Shippo.

"Go stand over against the backdrop."

Shippo opened his mouth to argue but closed his mouth at the raised eyebrow she sent his way. He made his way towards the blue eyed demon, looking anywhere but at him. "Face him." She directed the fox with a wave of her hand before lifting the camera up before her face.

Shippo turned to Koga, looking up to see the wolf sporting a grin. Koga reached down, taking one of the fox's hands in his own before bringing it up to his lips, the barest of touches felt there. Koga pulled him closer by his waist before reaching down to place his hands behind the fox's knees. Shippo quickly brought his arms up around the wolf's neck as he was suddenly hefted up into the air. Koga guided his legs around his waist and Shippo stared up at him with wide eyes. Shippo's hand hesitated before reaching around to place his hand onto the back of the wolf's head. He brought his own closer, their foreheads meeting as they stared into the other's eyes.

Koga placed him down but quickly took Shippo's hand and placed it on his shoulder. Koga leaned down over the fox, his body seeming to dwarf the fox's much smaller frame. Shippo's eyes locked onto the demon's mouth as Koga grinned.

Koga raised Shippo's chin and the fox stared up at him, appearing to be completely at his mercy.

"That's fifteen." Kagura announced in a voice that didn't bother hiding the pleasure in her tone. Shippo backed away from the wolf, nodding at him before turning to face the demoness.

"You may go now." She told him with a wave of her camera. "Leave your information with the receptionist on your way out."

Inuyasha watched as Shippo made his way over to the door. They followed after him and made their way to the elevator in silence.

Inuyasha exchanged a glance with the dark haired bat once they entered the metal contraption. He knew the demon was just as worried at he was.

"Shippo?" The hanyou called out softly.

The fox blinked before turning to look at him with unseeing eyes. It was as if he were in a daze. "Hm?"

"Shippo. You don't have to do anything you don't wanna do." Miroku began. "I know I practically begged you to sign up but you don't need to turn in your contact information. We can just keep walking out the building."

"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded. "It doesn't matter that she took those pictures. You still don't have to-"

Inuyasha paused at the almost silent chuckle that left the fox. He was taken aback by the amused expression he saw in those green eyes.

"You guys act as if I just had a traumatic experience." Shippo laughed, turning to the elevator's closed doors. "Relax. I'm fine. Really."

Inuyasha took on a hesitant look. "We know you said you didn't wanna join the campaign. She took those pictures of you and.."

"And it happened anyway." Shippo provided for him with a shrug. "It wasn't what I planned on doing but it honestly wasn't that bad. The chances of them actually picking me are slim so it's not really anything to worry over."

"But you looked upset." Miroku said.

Shippo shook his head. "No. I just felt.. out of sorts. I mean, I just met Koga Wolfe." He gushed with a grin, happiness entering his voice for the first time. "He picked me up in his arms and all that muscle.. whew. It was amazing."

Inuyasha smiled, relief spreading through him. He'd figure the fox would be more upset at having been made to take the shots despite his wishes. If Shippo found some joy from being on the set with the well known model, he was happy for him.

They exited the elevators to the lobby, waiting as Shippo gave the receptionist his information like Kagura had instructed him to do. The three demons left the agency's building, talking about what it felt like to be in the arms of the demon's they each held a liking for.

The ride home eventually fell silent, Inuyasha looking out the back window as he thought over his own shoot. Their had been so many attractive people there and a lot of them had done so well, as if they were born to be in front of the camera. Either way, he'd done it. Inuyasha had tried like so many others today. If he didn't hear from the agency, that would be his first and last try at modeling. He would have his answer.

* * *

 **AN** : Yes, I am aware Miroku isn't actually a demon.

Hmm.. anyone care to take a shot at guessing Shippo's, Inuyasha's, and Miroku's photo shoot themes?

I think this chapter came out OK but it doesn't matter what I think. What'd you think?

Til next time. :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Inuyasha left the class along with the rest of the students. He hoped he did well enough to pass the exam. He'd been studying whenever he'd had the chance. The past week had been hectic. Luckily, things were going to slow down for the upcoming weeks. Summer break was approaching and students at the university would be able to catch a much deserved break. Seven weeks of doing whatever the hell he wanted.

He made his way to the parking lot and got in his car, dropping his backpack into the passenger seat. He drove to the apartment, not having to show up at work for another two hours. He walked into the apartment, living room empty. He called out, silence greeting him back. Inuyasha made his way to his bedroom and stripped down to his underwear before climbing under the cover on his bed.

He woke up later to the sound of the front door opening. He yawned and picked up his phone, seeing it almost four in the evening He got up and began putting on his work uniform. He looked towards his door at the knock that sounded from the other side.

"Come in."

Miroku opened the door before leaning against the frame. "Hey. You about to head out?"

Inuyasha nodded, throwing his hair up into a messy ponytail, leaving the bangs that framed either side of his face down. "Yep. I'll be back around ten tonight. Shippo here?" He asked.

Miroku shook his head. "No. He's working a double today. You'll see him when you get there." The dark haired watched him for a moment as he slipped on his shoes. Inuyasha knew what was coming next. "Have you heard from the agency?"

Inuyasha looked up at him. "No. You know I'd tell you if I did Miroku."

Miroku sighed. "I know, it's just its been a whole week."

The agency had said they'd contact the people chosen to join their campaign. Their was obviously no need to call them with a follow up. If they hadn't been contacted, they hadn't been picked. Still, he could understand his friend's frustration. They hadn't specified a certain length of time it would take to make their decisions. The hanyou knew it was the fickle thing known as hope that had the demon anxious.

"There were a lot of people at the shoot that day Miroku. I'm sure they took even more candidates after that. It's gonna take some time."

"I hate it when your right." Miroku smiled. "I'll see you later. I'm gonna take a nap. I'll be here when you guys get back." He turned from the door.

Inuyasha grabbed his car keys and cell before heading out the door.

Work was busy as usual. Friday's were one of the busiest days at Shikon as people escaped to the bar for their weekend. Inuyasha served drinks and waited on tables occasionally if it looked like someone needed the extra help. Shippo stood behind the bar with him, tending to the patrons closest to his side of the bar.

Inuyasha served a demoness her order and turned, noticing the fox making his way towards him. "I'm gonna take my break. I'll be out back if you need me."

Inuyasha nodded at him before his attention was averted by someone waving him down. The hanyou worked. After a while he noticed Shippo was gone longer than given their break time, which was unusual for him. He waved down a familiar demoness, telling her to take up station behind the bar. Inuyasha left, making his way to the exit that led off to the side of the building, an alley separating them from the next building over. He pushed open the door and looked to the right, seeing Shippo standing before the wall, a tall dark haired youkai before him. Their eyes turned to him at his appearance. Inuyasha recognized him as the demon that had shown up at their apartment looking for the small fox. Inuyasha looked into his light brown eyes before turning to Shippo's green ones. "Are you okay?" He asked him.

Shippo nodded his head. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'll be inside in a minute."

Seeing his friend appeared fine he decided to head back inside. He sent the the man a quick look, a warning in his eyes before making himself scarce. He headed to the bathroom, washing his hands before going back to serve at the bar. He thanked his coworker before taking over once again.

He turned as he noticed the fox making his way to join him behind the bar.

"What was that about?" He asked him once he was in earshot. He kept his voice low.

"He was just trying to convince me to go out with him. Said he wanted to talk to me over dinner."

Inuyasha looked at him, worry in his eyes. "Shippo, don't you think you should go to the police?"

The fox sighed. "What would I tell them Inuyasha? He hasn't assaulted me. He's never threatened me. It would be my word against his."

"This guy is obviously stalking you. You even said yourself he must've followed you home from the bar."

"Stalking is stretching it a bit don't you think? I know he really shows up at the bar for me but unless he makes a scene there's nothing that can be done about it. It's open to the public."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "What about him following you to our apartment? You can't tell me that doesn't set off alarms in your head."

"As far as I know, that was a one time thing. Has he been back since the time you told me about?"

"No, but that doesn't mean anything. He could be watching you for all you know."

Shippo placed his hands onto the bar, turning his head to stare up at him. "This is why I didn't want you to know. Your making this out to be bigger than it is. Your worrying over something that will eventually die down. He sees me as a chase. Something to conquer just because he can't have it. That's all. He'll give up okay?"

Inuyasha stared at him incredulously. "You can't really believe that. This guy could be dangerous Shippo. I'm trying to-"

"What. Protect me? I didn't ask you to."

"You don't have to." Inuyasha snapped. "It's what friends do in case you've forgotten."

"In case you've forgotten Inuyasha, I am an adult. Just like you. It's insulting when you treat me like some child incapable of looking after themselves. We're not little kids anymore. It's obvious you still don't trust me to look after myself. I told you I'd tell you if Masao did anything out of line. I want to live my own life without you two breathing down my neck about everything little thing I do."

Inuyasha jerked his head back as if he'd been struck. He looked around, noticing the small audience they'd drawn. He went back to his side of the bar without a word. He served drinks in silence, Shippo doing the same from his side. They kept to themselves during the rest of their shift. Inuyasha cleaned around himself before leaving the bar. He got in his car and drove home, heading straight towards his room upon his arrival. He stripped from his clothes, and grabbed a change from the dresser before making his way to the bathroom. He took a quick shower before throwing on his clothes. He made his way to the kitchen.

"Your back."

Inuyasha grabbed a head of lettuce from the refrigerator. He turned to Miroku. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"Nah. I was up. Where's Shippo?" The demon asked, looking towards the living room.

"Work." Inuyasha said shortly. "I'm making a salad. You want some?"

"Sure," Miroku drawled. Inuyasha could feel his eyes on him as cut up the lettuce. "Something happened between you two."

"I don't know what your talking about."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "We've been friends for to long for me not to know when your upset. Now. What happened?"

"Did Shippo tell you about Masao?" Inuyasha looked to him.

Miroku's brows furrowed. "Yeah. He told me."

"The guy showed up at the bar today. I noticed Shippo was gone longer than usual on his break. I go outside and see them standing together in the alley. Alone. What if Masao had decided to do something to Shippo? Shippo's not cautious enough around him. I don't like it." Inuyasha said with a shake of his head, feeling irritation rise in him all over again just thinking back to a few hours prior. "He didn't like what I had to say about it. Said I don't trust him enough to look after himself."

"Do you?"

Inuyasha paused, looking over to Miroku. "What kind of question is that?"

Miroku leaned against the counter. "I know we've always protected Shippo. You know he doesn't see the world for what is the way we do. He's the type that tries to see the good in everybody. I get where your coming from. He can be too trusting."

Inuyasha nodded. "Exactly. I'm just trying to make sure he doesn't get taken advantage of."

"Inuyasha. Shippo can be naive but he's smart too. Look at how he's handling the situation now. He knew something was off with Masao and called it off with him. That should let you know he's not completely helpless."

"I never said he was helpless. That's not how I mean for it to come across. He's just not being smart about this."

"Why? Because he's not handling it the way you would? The way you want him to?"

Inuyasha blinked, staring down at the knife he held over the chunks of lettuce. "What are you trying to say Miroku. Are you telling me not to worry about my friend because I can't do that."

"You know that's not it. I'm saying.. We should be supportive of him. Whatever it is he decides to do. Us badgering him about his choices is going to do nothing but drive him further away from us and straight into the arms of people like Masao. All we can do is look out for him the best we know how. We have to trust Shippo enough to come to us on his own. Trust me when I say I want to protect him just as much as you do. It's what we've always done but I can understand his frustration. He's not a little kid."

Inuyasha moved to the sink, washing off the pieces of vegetable.

"Inuyasha. He'd grow to resent us if he felt we didn't think he could run his own life."

"I know." Inuyasha sighed. "I get it. It's just.. "

He trailed off at the sound of the apartment door opening. Miroku sent him a smile before going to greet the fox. Inuyasha went to the refrigerator, taking out a tomato, shredded cheese, bits of chicken and dressing. He rinsed off the tomato before cutting it up into small chunks.

He knew Miroku was right. They had always protected Shippo. Him as a small kit had left him susceptible to bullying in their childhood. They'd protected him the best they could from the mean taunts and the immature behaviors of children who didn't know any better. The taunts turned into suggestive looks and advances as they grew older. Shippo had been quite and meek, letting others get away with doing whatever is they wanted to him. They'd fallen into the role of guardians so naturally. Now, it was no longer needed. Shippo was still shy, but he had a voice of his own now. He'd been trying to let him know that but the hanyou had waved it aside, not believing Shippo was ready to be left to his own devices. He hadn't looked at it in terms of not trusting his friend but it seemed that was the case. He just worried and the fox knew this. The fact that Shippo felt the need to hide his situation with Masao from him was a sign he knew he shouldn't ignore. Miroku's words struck something in him. The fact Shippo wasn't handling the situation the way he would have did bother him.

Inuyasha placed the tomato, cheese and and chicken into a clear large bowl. He tossed it, mixing the ingredients in with one another.

He wondered what he was expected to do. He would hate himself if Shippo decided he didn't want anything to do with him further. Was he supposed to sit back and watch his friend be harrased by unwanted attention without a word? All the concern he held for Shippo.. what was he supposed to do with it?

"We need to talk."

Inuyasha turned his head at the voice, seeing Shippo standing beside the counter. He washed his hands and turned to face Shippo, gesturing for the fox to speak.

Shippo held his gaze as he looked towards the hanyou. "I'm trying to be patient. I know you've always looked out for me. And I don't expect change to happen overnight. You still see me as the little kit that needs looking out for. You need to see me for the adult that I am now. The worry you show let's me know you love me and you care what happens to me. Care for me without making me feel like a little kid. I don't know how else to say it to you. I need you to let me fall and get up on my own. You can't go your whole life trying to protect me. How am I supposed to know anything if you try to shield it from me? I want to be able to come to you and not feel like I'm being scolded like a child. I'm capable of making my own decisions."

Inuyasha stared at him. He saw the desperation in those emerald eyes. A desperate need for him to understand. Somehow he knew this went beyond the situation with Masao. He knew he was staring at a different demon from the one he knew all those years ago. He hadn't even noticed. He hadn't wanted to.

"Fine." Was all he said. He turned to grab a bowl from the cupboard and a fork from a nearby drawer. He scooped out some of the salad before passing the bowl over to Shippo. "Here."

Shippo took the bowl, looking at him in confusion. "That's it? Your not gonna try to argue me down?"

"Nope." Inuyasha said with a pop of his lips. "I hear you loud and clear. You want me to back off. Let you live your life without trying to hold your hand. I got it."

Shippo took on a skeptical look. "Do you. Do you really understand?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I do. I finally do. Your grown and it's not my job to protect you from everything. As your friend, all I can do is look out for you. It's your life to live however you choose."

Shippo smiled. "I'm so happy to hear you say that. This means a lot."

"Is it safe to come in?" They both turned to Miroku.

"Whatever Miroku." Shippo said with a roll of his eyes.

The black haired demon turned to Inuyasha. "He let you have it too didn't he?"

"Pretty much." He nodded.

Shippo looked at them both with an unimpressed look. "Forget both of you."

They laughed as Shippo disappeared from the kitchen.

* * *

Inuyasha smiled as he exited the school's ground. He passed his exams. He could enjoy his break with a free conscience. Seven weeks of not having to study. Or worrying about attending classes. He was a free man.

Inuyasha drove home. He wondered how the others did on their own exams.

He pushed the door to the apartment open and saw Shippo on the couch. He greeted him before shutting the door behind him. "Where's Miroku?"

"He's at the bar." He said before taking a sip from his can. "Did you pass your exams?"

Inuyasha grinned before making his way to sit on the couh. "I was gonna ask you that but yeah. I got a passing grade. You?"

Shippo nodded. "Yep. All that studying I did. I was gonna scream if I didn't."

Inuyasha laughed but his attention was pulled by the vibration he felt from his pocket. He'd forgotten to take it off vibrate after leaving the school. He frowned at the unfamiliar number before answering. "Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Inuyasha Nagano?" It was a woman's voice. It was vaguely familiar.

"Yes. May I ask who this is?"

"This is Kagura Shiga from Tama agency. You signed on for the campaign with us. I'm calling to set up a meeting. There are some things I'd like to discuss with you."

"Y-Yes." He breathed, eyes wide. "That's fine. I'm available anytime you choose."

Inuyasha felt the stare Shippo sent his way but he didn't turn to him. He got up and paced the floor.

"Perfect." Inuyasha could hear the grin in her voice. "How does Wednesday at nine a.m. sound?"

"I'll be there."

"I look forward to it. Until then Mr. Nagano."

Inuyasha heard the click before looking to his phone in disbelief.

"What?" Shippo asked. 'What is it?"

Inuyasha looked at him. "That was Kagura Shiga. The photographer from the shoot. We just set up a meeting for Wednesday."

Shippo jumped up from his spot on the couch. "Are you serious. Inuyasha. You know what this means? They chose you for the campaign!"

Shippo hugged him, jumping up and down. He suddenly backed away. "We have to tell Miroku."

The fox scrambled for his phone before Inuyasha reached out to stop him. "Don't Shippo. We'll tell him when he gets home."

"Oh. Yeah. Your right." He deflated for a moment before turning excited green eyes to his friend. "I can't believe it. I'm so happy for you!"

Inuyasha sat on the couch.

"What's the matter. Why aren't you happy?" Shippo sat down beside him.

"I am. It's just. You didn't get a call. I doubt Miroku got one. I'm the only one who..."

"You don't need to feel bad for me." Shippo laughed. "I wasn't holding my breath anyway. Trust me. As far as Miroku, he'll be happy for you. Knowing him, he'll be happy just knowing one of us got a call back." Shippo grabbed his hand. "This is about you right now. You can afford to be selfish for a moment."

Inuyasha looked into the fox's eyes, seeing he really did appear to be taking it well. He let the grin he'd been holding back stretch his lips, unable to hold back the excitement he really felt. "I got a call back from Tama!"

"Oh Inuyasha. You did it." Shippo pulled him into another tight hug. Inuyasha brought his own arms around the fox.

They broke apart at the door closing, turning to see their dark haired friend leaning against the apartment door. Miroku grinned. "Something you two wanna tell me?" He teased.

Shippo shook his head. Inuyasha just blinked, trying to get rid of the sudden mental image his friend's words had brought up in his mind.

"You're disgusting." He told him.

Miroku laughed, making his way closer to the two. "What's got you two all touchy feely then?"

Inuyasha glanced at Shippo, seeing the fox bite his lips as he looked at Miroku.

"You can tell him." He told the fox.

Miroku looked to him. "Tell me what?"

Shippo stood up, smile stretching his lips as he told the youkai the good news. "Iuyasha got a call back from the agency today. He's gonna be in Tama's campaign!"

Miroku's eyes widened, immediately whirling onto the hanyou. "You got a call back?"

Inuyasha smiled, nodding his head. "Yeah. The photographer from the shoot wants to see me on Wednesday."

Miroku walked closer to him, immediately bringing his friend into a hug. "This is so unreal. I can't believe it."

Inuyasha looked at him. "You didn't get a call did you?"

The demon shook his head. "No, but this isn't about me right now. This is about you getting a chance to work for one of the biggest modeling agencies in Japan. Your gonna be working for Tama!"

"I know, but your the one who really wanted this. It's not-"

"Hey. Don't worry about me. I'm a big boy. I walked into this knowing it was all just a chance. Don't let us not getting a call back ruin your moment. Honestly, I'm happy one of us got picked at all. Just enjoy this Inuyasha." Miroku turned to face them both. "Now. We're going to go out and celebrate. We're gonna go dance on some random stranger at a club and drink until the sun comes up. Think you can handle a party for one night?" Miroku raised an eyebrow at him.

Inuyasha looked at them both, seeing the happiness they felt for him. Why not go out and party for a night? School was officially out on break. He passed his exams which he'd been studying hard for. His friends wanted to go out despite them not being chosen for the agency's campaign. He really didn't have a reason not to go out. There wasn't anything holding him back.

"Okay. Let's go out." He agreed.

Later that night found the trio stumbling back into their apartment. Inuyasha laughed at seeing the two slumped on top of one another on the couch. He made his way over and dropped down on top of Miroku.

"I can't breathe." Shippo gasped from his spot at the bottom of their sandwich like grouping. Inuyasha got up and laid down beside them on the floor. His eyes closed.

"That was so fun." Miroku mumbled.

"I think I'm drunk." Came the muffled voice from Shippo's face plant in the cushion.

"Your such a lightweight." The bat demon laughed.

Inuyasha's body sagged into the floor, oddly finding his place on the carpet comforting. His breathing evened out and he eventually fell asleep to Shippo and Miroku's hushed conversation.

Inuyasha groaned at the alarm that sounded. He blinked his eyes open, seeing the leg of the coffee table in front of his face. He raised himself, looking towards the couch, seeing the two demon's each laying at opposite ends of the couch. The alarm sounded from the fox's jean pocket. He leaned forward, shaking Shippo's shoulder. "Shippo. Wake up."

The fox frowned as he came to. He opened his eyes, staring at Inuyasha in question. "What. What is it?"

"Your alarm."

Shippo blinked before reaching for his cellphone. He let out a whine at seeing whatever it was on his screen. He slumped back into the cushions. "Is it really three already?" He groaned. "I don't feel like I got any sleep at all."

Inuyasha's eyebrows raised up beneath his bangs. "We slept until three?"

Shippo sighed before raising himself up from the couch, careful not to disturb the slumbering demon. "Yeah. I gotta get ready to head in to work."

Inuyasha was tempted to fall back asleep right then and there but decided to get up. He went to his room and climbed into his own bed. He had to be at the bar in a couple hours himself.

He woke up later and took a shower. He left the bathroom, seeing Miroku's bedroom door was open. He went to his own room and got dressed. He brushed his hair before braiding it, only the bangs framing his face. He turned at the quick knock at his door.

"Hey. I'm gonna ride with you since we work the same shift today."

"Alright. You almost ready?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"I am ready."

"Me too. Let's get out of here."

The two walked out to the car. Inuyasha drove, knowing Miroku was about to ask him something by the way he turned towards him.

"When are you going to put in your notice at Shikon?"

Inuyasha sent him a glance. "I'm not. Not until after l I meet with the photographer tomorrow."

Miroku shrugged. "You've got the spot. There's no reason to stick around with us Inuyasha."

Inuyasha swallowed, choosing not to respond. Why he thought the other wouldn't know his reasons made him feel foolish. It was pretty much a given he got picked for the campaign, why else contact him out of the hundreds of other people who had signed on? Yet, putting in his resignation meant leaving behind Miroku and Shippo. He wasn't ready to do that. They'd always been together.

"Not yet Miroku."

His friend nodded, sitting in silence for the rest of the car ride. Inuyasha knew he'd have to do it eventually but he'd wait until absolutely necessary. Leaving Shikon just made this all that much more real.

Inuyasha stuck mostly to himself that night, only speaking to customers when it was necessary. Miroku seemed to know he was out of sorts tonight so he just let him be.

Working at Tama for a whole year was an amazing opportunity that one would be foolish to let slip through their fingers. Inuyasha was excited at the idea of working for a well known agency such as Tama. The thought of leaving his friends behind the only thing to dampen his spirits. He didn't want them to grow to resent him for getting a spot where they didn't. He didn't want to drift away from them. They'd been practically glued by the hip since the second grade. What would this mean for them now that Inuyasha was going to be away modeling?

Inuyasha let Miroku drive them home. He spent the time looking out the window, watching the familiar buildings and streets as they passed. He'd be leaving behind his life here as well. It wasn't easy but it was his. They struggled and made it through it together. They'd made memories in this city.

"Your over thinking this ya know."

Inuyasha turned to look at Miroku, seeing the demon staring back at him. He blinked, seeing they were parked. He hadn't realized they were home.

"I don't know what exactly has you so worried but just stop thinking about it. Inuyasha this is a time to be happy. Why can't you just live in the moment instead of worrying about the future? Your gonna be fine. I know it's new but I know you can be just as good as those models at Tama."

Miroku thought he was worried about working for Tama. That hadn't even crossed his mind oddly enough now that he had the spot.

"Yeah." He said before leaving the car. Inuyasha opened the apartment door, revealing the sandy haired fox on the couch.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Shippo." Inuyasha called out. "I'm gonna head to bed so I can head off to the agency in the morning. Night guys."

Inuyasha walked to his room, changing clothes before climbing into bed. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking of his meeting with the Shiga lady tomorrow and all that would entail. He turned his head at his door cracking open. He made out Miroku and Shippo making their way across his room before flopping down onto his bed. Shippo climbed over him, laying beside him closest to the wall. He felt Miroku scoot up closer behind him.

Inuyasha felt his eyes sting with moisture so he closed them, hoping to abate the feeing. He couldn't keep the smile from his lips as he tried for sleep however.

"Wake up Inuyasha."

The hanyou groaned, rolling over only to turn face first into a head of hair. He opened his eyes in confusion seeing Shippo sleeping away before him. He turned around, seeing Miroku standing before the bed.

"You gotta get ready to leave." Miroku explained. "Agency meeting remember?"

Inuyasha nodded his head as he remembered he had to drive to Tama this morning, the effects of sleep slowly leaving him. He got up and stretched, a yawn escaping him. He made his way to the dresser, taking out a pair of dark gray slacks and a long sleeved white button down top. He made his way to the bathroom so he could wash and brush his teeth. He did so before returning to his room, seeing Miroku sitting up where he'd been laying previously. Shippo was still asleep.

Inuyasha slipped on his shoes before making his way to the kitchen, hearing Miroku behind him. He grabbed for a bowl and spoon before placing the items on the counter. He went to the refrigerator and grabbed the milk before reaching to the top of the the refrigerator to grab his favorite cereal.

"How are you feeling?"

"Nervous." The hanyou admitted. "Excited. My stomach is going crazy."

Miroku nodded, a small smile on his lips.

"You don't need us to go with you right? I guess we should've asked."

Inuyasha looked to him before pouring in his cereal. "Nah. I'll be fine. It's just a meeting." The hanyou would've felt better if his friends went with him for the moral support, but they'd already taken everything so well. He couldn't ask them to go back to the agency too.

"Okay. Well I'm gonna go back to sleep. Work later." Miroku came and Inuyasha met him in a tight hug. "You'll be fine. We're proud of you."

Inuyasha blinked to keep at bay the sudden moisture that wanted to make itself known from his eyes. "Thanks."

"I'll see you later. You know we're gonna want details." Miroku grinned, already walking away from the kitchen and down the hallway.

Inuyasha finished off his cereal. He washed the bowl before going back to his room to grab his car keys and cellphone. He saw Shippo still asleep in is bed. He smiled at the sight before leaving out of the apartment.

..

Light blue eyes looked up at him. "How may I help you?"

"I'm here for my appointment with Kagura Shiga."

The demon tapped away on his keyboard as he looked at the monitor before him. "What is your name sir?"

"Inuyasha Nagano." The hanyou leaned against the receptionist's desk as he waited for the man to confirm his appointment. He suddenly nodded, his eyes raising back to meet with his own.

"Her office is on the thirteenth floor. Room L9."

Inuyasha thanked him before heading off to the elevators. He got in when it stopped on his floor. He leaned against the back rail, fighting against the sick feeling resonating from his stomach. He was nervous. Yet it was exciting. He was to work here. All the big, well known models were either in business with them or had been once upon a time during their careers.

The elevator doors parted and he walked out into a hall. He looked for room L9 and pushed the door open. It was another lobby, smaller than the one on the first floor. He looked around the empty room and made his way to the receptionist. The human female looked up at his approach.

"Hi. I'm here to see Kagura Shiga."

"I'll let her know your here." The woman turned to a small intercom that rested beside the computer monitor. "Ms. Shiga, your nine o' clock appointment is here."

"Send him in Kim." Came the cool, lazy reply.

The brown haired woman smiled up at him. "Her office is the last door on the right."

"Thank you."

The hanyou walked down the hall, stopping before the photographer's slightly open door. He knocked softly before pushing his way inside. Red wine colored eyes looked up at his arrival. She set down the paperwork she held in her hands before standing up to make her way from around her desk. She held out her hand and Inuyasha stretched out his own to meet hers.

"Mr. Nagano. It's good to see you again." She pulled away gesturing towards the seat in front of her desk. "Have a seat."

Kagura made her way back to her own seat. "I believe it goes without saying as to why I called you here today."

"Yes ma'am." The hanyou nodded.

Kagura raised her eyebrows, her face one of playful amusement. "I think you'll grow to learn that I'm not that formal. In fact, I insist you call me Kagura."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Good. We are interested in having you as one of the new faces during our campaign with Sacred Tree. You are familiar with the brand?"

The hanyou was familiar with the well received brand of clothing and fragrances. The company was known throughout the globe. Sacred Tree's products were more directed towards the young adult and middle aged audiences. Inuyasha had never been able to afford any of the company's products, struggling to keep his head above water with his share of the rent and school expenses.

"Yes." was all he said.

"Tama is teaming up with Sacred Tree to help promote the company's clothing. We're looking for a fresh new face, someone the young people of today can relate to." She paused. "I chose you because I believe you would be a perfect fit for one of the concepts Tama has come up with for the campaign. Your shots from the photo shoot captured the theme perfectly. They impressed me the most out of the one's similar to your own."

Inuyasha resisted the grin that wanted to bloom across his face.

"Should you agree to Tama's contractual agreement, you'll be working under Sesshomaru Nakajima. You two will be seen as an item during the course of the campaign. Meaning, the two of you will be partnered together over the course of your stay here. All of your photo shoots will be with him, strictly revolved around the theme we've chosen for you two. Interviews, appearances, events. You two will essentially be glued at the hip while your working."

Inuyasha's mouth fell open before he could control his reaction. He snapped it shut at the chuckle he received. "Your a fan I see." Kagura stated.

"He's.." Inuyasha struggled to find the right word that could sum up the seemingly serious model.

"Sesshomaru tends to have that affect on people." She said in a voice that let the hanyou know she knew this firsthand. She crossed her fingers together, face resting above her connected hands. "Sesshomaru's one of the best Tama has. Working besides someone like him is just one of the perks being a model here can provide to you. Your face will be plastered alongside his on billboards. The cover of magazines. The publicity will do wonders for you should you pursue a career in modeling. This a big opportunity not many would pass up. One I hope you will accept."

Inuyasha watched her grab for the papers from the desk he'd seen her with when he first walked in. She picked them up before holding them out towards the hanyou. Inuyasha grabbed for them, eyes automatically drawn to the black lettering.

"This is Tama's contract. A contract that would bind you to the company for one year. Look over this Mr. Nagano. Get an attorney if you'd like. If there are any questions you would like cleared up pertaining to the contract, feel free to contact the agency. If possible, I'd like to hear from you by Friday of next week. As the start of next month is the first shoot of the campaign." She stood up from behind the desk. "I hate to cut this short but I have other matters that I need to attend to."

Inuyasha stood up, reaching for her hand. "Thank you for the opportunity. I'll have my answer in to you before Friday."

She shook his hand, smile in place. "I'd appreciate it. I hope you accept. I think we could do great work together Mr. Nagano."

"Inuyasha." He told her. Since they were being less formal.

She tipped her head. "Inuyasha."

He nodded his head before turning to the door. He opened it but paused. He turned back to her, seeing she'd already sat back down in her seat. "Kagura."

She looked up at him. "What is it Inuyasha?"

"What's the theme you chose for me in the campaign?"

She grinned. "Romance of course."

..

Inuyasha walked in the door of the apartment, already knowing he was alone by the silence that clung throughout the walls. He went to his room and sat atop his bed. He looked over the papers, the contract Kagura had given him. He was tempted to sign his signature now but knew better. He'd have to get someone to look over this. Just to stay on the safe side.

He couldn't afford an attorney. People charged just for their time these days. He wracked his brain, thinking of what he could do.

Inuyasha reached for his cellphone, dialing the number to his late father's old friend. He wasn't a lawyer but the demon knew a lot about stuff like this. More than he himself did. If their was anyone he trusted with this, it'd be Myoga.

"Well this is a surprise. I finally get a call from my godson."

Inuyasha smiled. "Sorry Myoga. I've just been busy. How have you been?"

"I've been just fine. The shop's keeping me busy these days."

The hanyou was glad to hear it. It meant the flea demon was getting along fine in his cafe.

"What can I do for you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked to the phone. "What makes you think I need something from you?"

"Inuyasha. I've know you all your life. Unless you really don't need anything..." He trailed off.

Inuyasha sighed in defeat. "I do need something from you." He admitted. "I need you to look over a contract I'm thinking of signing."

A humming sound met his ear. "A contract you say? What is this about?"

"It's a contract with Tama."

"Tama.. where have I heard that before."

Inuyasha shook his head. Why he expected the flea to know about the modeling agency he didn't know. People his age didn't care to keep up with the latest fashion trends.

"It's a modeling agency." He explained. "They offered me a contract today. They want me as one of the new faces in their campaign."

"Hm. Well, if that's what you wish to do then I'm happy for you Inuyasha."

"Thank you. So can you look over this for me?"

"Inuyasha. An attorney would be better suited to handle matters such as these."

"Going to an attorney takes up to much time. I told them I'd have my answer in before Friday." The flea didn't need to know which Friday. "I just need you to look through it. Please Myoga."

"Fine. I'll look over it but I'm not promising you anything. I still think you should wait for one more qualified for this."

"Thanks Myoga. When will you be ready for me?"

"Come to the shop tomorrow morning."

"I appreciate this."

"I'll do what I can to help."

Inuyasha talked with him for a while before hanging up the phone. He sat the papers in the top drawer of his dresser. He wouldn't tell Myoga he couldn't afford an attorney. The flea would take it upon himself to pay for it and the hanyou didn't want that. Myoga didn't know about his school expenses and it would stay that way. He wouldn't place his burdens on anyone else.

He laid down, tiredness gripping him after having gotten up earlier than he was used to this morning.

His ear flicked back as he became aware of the hushed conversation above his head. He slowly came around, his mind focusing on the words the two were speaking.

"Let him sleep Miroku. He woke up early this morning. Remember?"

"Of course I remember. But I wanna know how his meeting went." He whined. "Besides. He needs to know the good news Shippo."

"You act as if he's gonna be asleep for the next fifty years. We'll tell him later. C'mon. Let's get out of his room before he wakes up."

A sigh. "Fine."

Inuyasha listened to them leave. He contemplated following after them but the bed felt too good to leave just yet. A quick look to his window told him it was dark outside. He'd been asleep longer than he intended to be. He closed his eyes. Miroku would just have to wait until the morning. Sleep claimed him once more.

The hanyou woke up to see dark blue eyes staring down at him. A grin in place on the dark haired demon's lips.

"Morning sunshine."

Inuyasha raised up onto his elbows. "I thought Shippo told you to let me sleep."

Miroku's took on an affronted look. "You heard us."

Inuyasha smirked up at him before throwing the covers aside. He got up and stretched before turning to Miroku. "Sure did. What'd you want to tell me?"

Miroku shook his head. "Not until you tell us how your meeting with the photographer went. Come on." He pulled on Inuyasha's hand. The hanyou followed behind with a laugh. He wanted to tell them anyway.

Miroku pulled them into the kitchen and Inuyasha took a seat at the table with a yawn. Shippo looked over at them from his spot in front of the stove and sent the bat youkai a glare at seeing Inuyasha out of bed. Inuyasha snickered.

"Put the claws away. Sheesh," The bat started, taking a seat to Inuyasha's left. His back facing the fox. "Dog boy here heard us after all when we crept in his room last night." He turned to his friend, his cobalt eyes failing to hide their excitement. "Now. Tell us how the meeting with Kagura went."

"Well," he licked his lips, folding his hands together upon the glass table. "She just told me what we already knew. That they picked me for the campaign."

"Yeah," Miroku made a gesture with his hand as if to tell him to speed it up. "What did she say specifically? We need details."

"Tch. Impatient much?" He shook his head but conceded. "She gave me a contract to look over. Tama's agency contract. The campaign is just with Sacred Tree. They have some kind of business deal together or something."

"Hm. Yeah. That's what Sesshomaru had said at the end of the winter show right?" Shippo asked, moving the spatula in his hand in quick circles in the skillet of whatever he was making.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. This is what he was talking about. Apparently Tama came up with specific themes they want modeled with Sacred Tree's products. It's a partnered thing. Two people modeling together based around the chosen theme." He explained, resting his chin on the inside of his right hand.

"Do you know what the themes are?" Miroku asked.

"Not all of them. Just mine."

Shippo looked at him as if to say keep going, waving the spatula in his hand. "Well? What's your theme in the campaign?'

The hanyou cleared his throat, looking down as he grumbled out a quick, "Romance."

His head whipped up at the silence and his eyes narrowed at the wide eyed look. The bat's lips tucked in as he obviously resisted the urge to laugh. "Don't you dare Miroku."

The dark haired demon turned his head, hand covering his mouth as his shoulders lightly shook. Inuyasha watched him with unimpressed eyes. "Sorry," he turned back around, face slightly flushed but in better control of himself. "Sorry. They really gave you romance?"

Inuyasha flopped back in his seat with a tired sigh. "Yes. She said mines was the best out of the ones similar to my own. So either I gave them a romantic impression or I just fit the look they had in mind. I mean, it can't be that hard to look.. romantic." He finished lamely before rushing on. "Anyway. She wants me to have my answer in by next Friday. I already told her I'd have my answer in before then."

"Wait," the fox turned to face him fully. "Who are you partnered with? You said it was two models. So who'd they put you with?"

The words out of his mouth are ones he can still scarcely believe, "Sesshomaru."

Both of their eyes widen in surprise and it would be funny if it weren't so nerve wracking.

"Sesshomaru... You have to be romantic on set with Sesshomaru Nakajima?" The bat spoke slowly as if asking for clarification.

Inuyasha gave a single nod of his head. He watched with growing discomfort the grin that spreads across his friends face. Surprisingly, the bat demon doesn't say anything about his friend being in such an intimate position with his favorite model, but the self satisfied air about him speaks loud enough.

"Well, uh. That's.. That's good. Right?" Shippo asks.

"It's very good." Miroku nods, grin completely taking over his face.

"It's just.. Business. Nothing is going to come out of it so can we not go there. I've spilled all I got so it's your turn." He tells them both with a pointed look. "Cough it up. What'd you two wanna tell me?"

"Uh well," the fox started, sending a look to their dark haired friend. Miroku doesn't say anything, obviously content to let Shippo speak for them both.

Shippo scratched his cheek. "While you were gone yesterday.. the photographer, Kagura Shiga, called us."

The hanyou's brows move inward. "She called you? Why would she call you? Only reason she would have to call you is if you.."

He trails off at the nodding of Shippo, a small grin on his lips. "We got the call back."

Inuyasha sends a wide eyed glance Miroku's way and the smile on his face says it all. "Wait, so both of you got a call back?"

"Yep," the bat says with a pop of his lips. "Almost back to back. I got mine first from Shiga. Not even five minutes later she called Shippo. So, now we're all in the campaign for Tama."

"That's.." He trailed off, not knowing what to say and stunned beyond belief. What are the odds that all three of them actually get to be in the campaign for Tama. Now he didn't have to separate from them. There were no words can describe just how happy he was to hear that his two closest people also received a call from the agency. He'd been so worried about leaving them behind and possibly drifting from them because of it. Now that's no longer a concern because they'd all be together.

He looks at each of them. "Congratulations." He hoped his feelings were palpable, and that they knew he truly was happy for them. If their matching grins were anything to go by, he's sure they know.

Shippp loaded their plates and served them their food before taking a seat for himself.

"When do you guys have to go in to the agency?"

"Monday. My meeting with Shiga is at eleven." Shippo said.

"We both go in on Monday," Miroku told him after swallowing a mouthful of his breakfast. "I see her at ten thirty."

"I can't believe this.." He muttered, though his tone proves he's far from disappointed with the turn of events. He turned to Shippo when a thought enters his mind. "How do you feel about this? Now that you actually got a call back, can you see yourself modeling?"

Shippo nodded thoughtfully as he chewed his meal. "I honestly didn't think they'd pick me. I'm still not sure how I feel about it.. but I know I wanna be with you guys if I can. Plus, this is really something I'm doing to prove to myself. I may not have wanted to do it in the beginning but I'd be dumb to waste the opportunity. It's only for a year anyway."

"A lot can happen in a year," the bat demon looked at him with a raised brow. "Who knows, you could be engaged to Koga by then."

"Shutup Miroku!" The fox looked down, but the rosy flush was still visible on his cheeks. "I swear if you say anything like that in front of him, I will never forgive you."

Miroku laughed. "Just for that reaction alone, I'm praying to every God out there he ends up your partner. Big bad wolf is gonna eat you ali- Ow!" He shouted, reaching down to rub at his shin. He mock pouted in Shippo's direction. "You just kicked me with your pointy ass toes. I'm really gonna tell him now."

"Do it, and I'll tell Naraku about what I walked in on while you were looking at him in the magazine." Shippo said coolly, his green eyes narrowed.

The bat demon leaned forward with a satisfied look. "Is that supposed to be a threat? You'd be doing me a favor." He seemed to purr.

Shippo shook his head with a grimace on his face, choosing to refrain from responding and turning back to his meal.

Inuyasha hid behind his hand, hiding the upturn of his lips. Sending up a small 'thank you' to whoever was listening.

* * *

 **AN** : Sorry if I missed any mistakes. If their are any, I'll go over it later. Let me know if you enjoyed. See ya when I see ya! :*


End file.
